Breaking Point
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: When Max reaches her breaking point will things get better? Or worse? I don't want to give that much away. It's really more interesting than that. There will be Fax, in later chapters. Centers on Max and Angel mostly. AU, No wings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: First time MR Fanfictioner but I have more stories for other archives. Anyway, hope you like it, and please review. Flames welcome, they make me a better writer.**

**Max's POV**

It was just another day. I was up in my room when I heard two angry voices. Mom and Dad. They were at each other's throat nowadays. A week ago, we were a happy family. What went wrong?

I was about settle things when my little sister, Angel burst in the room, crying. She also had a big red mark on the side of her face.

"Angel?" I asked my voice rising.

"Max!" She wailed as she jumped into my hands.

"What happened?" I asked her gently. I pulled her into a strong hug. She was only 8 for crying out loud. Who hits a _kid_?

"Daddy hit me."

That's what set me off. The fact that our "father" could just hit my baby sister and think that it's alright made me want to kick his ass into no tomorrow.

I grabbed Angel's hand firmly and walked to her room. We were getting out of here. There is no way that creep is going to touch Angel again.

**A/N: Short Prologue. Its just to show you a little bit of the plot. There is definitely FAX! But the story centers more on Angel and Max. But Fang is going to have a few point of views as well. Please review. **

**I also have a crossover for Maximum Ride and Sammy Keyes. Please read? When it's in Sammy's POV I Explain everything so that people who dont know SK wont be confused. Just a give it a try?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Angel's POV**

"You are such an ass!" My mom screamed to my dad.

"Maybe if you weren't going around all night, I woudn't have to be!" My dad shouted back at her.

I didn't know what they were talking about. Ever since that one night when mom came home drunk and smelly, my dad hasn't been the same. He wouldn't let mom leave the house. Not even to get the mail.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" She screeched at him.

"Dad?" I asked walking in. They stopped glaring at each other and turned to me.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Can you guys please stop fighting? I have a headache, and I hate it when you guys fight. You both sound like big monsters." As soon as I finished that last sentence, his hand firmly slapped the side of my face.

"If you don't want to hear us fighting then get out of our house!" His voice boomed at her.

What I did I do? she thought. I just told them what I thought. There was worry and concern on her mother's face but she say or do anything.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she touched her cheek. She winced in pain. Then she bolted up to Max's room.

Max was her big sister. Almost sixteen, strong willed, and not afraid of anything type of girl.

"Angel?" She said as I ran in. I knew that she saw the mark.

"Max!" I wailed as I jumped into her arms.

"What happened?" She asked me softly. She pulled me into a bear hug. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

I tried to relax myself and then said, "Daddy hit me."

Max grabbed my hand so quickly that I was sure that she broke it. But there was no pain, so I guess she didn't. She brought me to my room, and then grabbed my big backpack that I would use to go to a sleep over.

She went all around my room, first grabbing my prized possessions and then stuffing it with clothes. I watched her, trying to figure out what she was doing. Why was she packing up my stuff?

"Max, what are you doing?" I whispered to her quietly.

"Angel, we are getting out of here. Today." She replied.

"Where are we going?"

"I found this little cottage at least six blocks away. We are going to stay there for a while." She said. By this time, she was done and she handed my bag to me. I took it and smiled uneasily at her.

"Heres the plan Angel. We are going on a picnic, if Mom or Dad asks any question. Like where are you guys going? The answer is on a picnic at this grassy park 4 miles away. Why do you guys have three bags? Say, I have to hold the blankets and rain coats in case it rains and Max has to carry the food and some outdoor games for us to play."

I nodded my head and tried to remember everything she said. She started walking to her room and she grabbed two bags. One for her clothes and possessions. Which meant pretty much everything. The other bag didn't get filled though.

When my sister was done I followed her downstairs. Dad was rubbing his temple and Mom was nowhere in sight.

We walked past him. I saw Max clench her fist and her jaw tighten.

She started packing the other bag with food from the pantry. Things like chips, and sunflower seeds, and other things that you could eat without refrigeration. Then she packed paper plates, cups, spoons and forks. But she also grabbed some other things that were in the fridge but would take long to age. Like oranges, apples, Juice, Soda, and something else that I don't know the name of.

When she was done, she quickly nodded at me, which meant it's time.

I already had a bad feeling. My dad was pretty pissed at the moment and if Max mentioned leaving, who knows what he'll do.

He hit Max before. But that time it was an accident. But now I'm not so sure...

**Review! So, how do you like it? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: My grandma confiscated the laptop... But I'm back now. :D Flashback time.**

**Max's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_"What are you doing?" My father boomed from behind me. I think he was drunk. _

_"Making myself a sandwhich. Is that illegal these days, or what?" I said putting back the cheese. My father, drunk? Not a pretty siht, and let me tell you, I was bold to snark at him._

_"In my house it is!" _

_"It's my house too and I don't see the popo showing up any time soon." I said taking a bite of my finished sandwhich. It was pretty much the only thing I could make. I'm a very bad cook._

_I turned to go upstairs but my father decided to knock my delicious sandwhich out of my hands. I galred at him, and he flinched a little, but then he got angry that I made him scared, so he did the unexpected._

_He hit me._

_Right across the face. _

_I touched my cheek with my hand, and it was throbbing. _

_"What the hell? You hit me? You fucking bastard." I glared my famous death glare at him and he flinched completely. He also took a step back like I was about to mug him. _

_I stormed past him and thumped my way upstairs to my room. I tried to not cry but I did anyway. It was then that I vowed to never let him put his hands on Angel. If he did it once, he would definitely do it again but to someone else. _

_*End flashback*_

Angel and I went into the living room, we had to pass through there to leave the house.

"Carlos?" I said as I stood in the middle of the living room. He lifted his head, and growled when he saw our bags.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" He snarled getting up. Angel and I slowly edged closer to the door,. I could tell that she was scared.

"On a picnic." I snapped at him.

He smirked creepily. "Your not going anywhere."

"Um, yeah we are." I said bluntly.

Then the next thing happened in a blur. I was suddenly on the floor with blood gushing from a cut on my cheek. And I heard Angel start to cry and scream.

I got up and looked around. Angel and Carlos weren't in the living room. But I could hear Angel screaming and crying. I tried to make out what she was screaming.

Then I froze in fear.

He was... raping her. My little sister, Angel. I started crying. How could he do that to my sister. His daughter. Why her, and not me. _Get your mind out of the gutters_, I mean why a little girl? She was only like what eight? (**Did I mention what age she was in previous chapters?) **

I finally decided to stop it when I got over the shock. I grabbed the lamp in the hall table and went over to where he was.. you know. I silently crept behind him and smashed the lamp over his head so forcefully that I thought I killed him. I helped Angel up and buttoned up her shorts. She was cryin and shaking so much that I wanted Carlos to die.

Who the fuck does he think he is? She's just a little girl.

We grabbed our bags and ran from the house. But Angel was so sore that she was trying her hardest to keep up. Eventually, I started carrying her and she fell asleep.

**A/N: So sad. I hate writing about rape but I wanted a twist. Max and Angel only got hit once and that wasn't very exciting so I had to add something. Hope you like it. :)**

**Angel: I can't believe my pain is exciting.**

**Me: That's not true. I didn't mean it like that.**

**Angel: Yeah. Whatever. -Walks away-**

**Max: You really fucked up this time.**

**Me: Don't kill me.**

**Max: Make something good happen, and I won't.**

**Me: -Runs away- I can't believe I got off that easy.**

**Angel: **_**Review, show some remorse.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

I stopped about half an hour later, I was exhausted. Angel isn't helping the situation either. Whether she walked on her own or not, it would hold us back. We had to get to the cottage soon. It was almost dark. I can't tell where I'm going in the dark.

I shook Angel awake. She had to walk a little. It was just two more blocks away.

"Angel baby, wake up." I said shaking her more. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I decided to just stand her up. She'll wake up then. I put her down gently, and she had no choice but to stand. It was either that or falling.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. "Are we there?" She asked tiredly.

"Not yet baby. Two more blocks and then you get to sleep all you want." I said patting her shoulder. I wasn't sure if she had somehow forotten earlier but I didn't want to ask about it. She was probably just trying to forget. She was my brave little sister.

She started walking and I walked behind her. I'll spare you the details. We just walked and not talked. Ten minutes later, we got there. The cottage had two floors, but believe me it is really small. Hence the name, cottage. There was a kitchen, three small bedrooms, a full bathroom and then a half bathroom that had no shower.

We walked in and went upstairs. The place had everything. Instead of a t.v. and electricity. I opened the first room and nodded at Angel. This was going to be her room for a while. She went in with her bag.

I then proceeded to the next room. I opened the door, and looked around. I thought it was pretty suitable. I went over to an armchair and dumped my bag on it. I was so tired.

_I need some freaking sleep_, I thought to myself. I flopped down on the bed and landed on something lumpy. Like a person?

I quickly pulled the blanket off the bed and stared at the figure. It was a boy. About my age. Olive skin. Black hair. Kinda hot. Wait, backtrack. I did not say that.

He stirred and mumbled something. I shook him, then felt like a dumbass. I'm basically a runaway. Who knows what this guy is.

He woke up startled and looked at me. Confusion lit his face. I waved stupidly.

He half-smiled.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" I said sitting on the bed.

"Fang. You?"

"Max." I nodded.

"Why are you here?"

Something's up. You don't just go around asking questions. Maybe your name but nothing personal. I felt my defense wall rise up.

"You first." I asked suspiciously.

"I got mad at my parents and decided to come here. It's my hideout. Now you."

"I ran away." I said looking away from him. He came closer.

"What happened?" I think he noticed the cut on my cheek. It had stopped bleeding but it was still red.

"My dad." I felt tears rise to my eyes. But I blinked quickly. Who cries in front of strangers? I felt weak, and like a crybaby. I didn't want to tell him what was going on, but I wanted him to know how messed up the past two hours were.

"It's okay. Don't cry." I didn't know that tears were leaking down my face secretly, and I mentally facepalmed.

He wiped off the tears and hugged me close to him. "What did he do?" He asked me.

I shook my head. Half of me didn't want to tell him.

"Did he rape you?" He asked. I cried more but shook my head. I wasn't lying to him, he did rape Angel, not me.

"Not me." I said.

"Did he hit you?" I nodded my head.

"And Angel." I said quietly.

Then Angel burst into the room. She was crying.

"Max! What if he finds us?" She wailed and ran into my arms. She didn't notice Fang.

I hugged her tightly. I was scared for both of us, but she had it worse. She was the one who got raped.

Fang gave me a questioning look. I pulled back from Angel, and introduced them. "Angel, this is Fang. Fang this is my little sister, Angel."

Fang stared at Angel. How wobbly she walked, and the mark on her cheek. Then he got the memo. Good, at least I didn't have to explain to him.

Anger flashed through his face, and he was practically steaming. 'Her?' He mouthed at me. I nodded.

"Oh, Angel. Are you okay?" He asked. Angel cried harder, and I saw a tear roll down Fang's cheek. But he wiped it away quickly.

"Your not going back there." He said. A little protectively. I shook my head, we just met.

"We aren't." I said wiping away my tears.

"You guys can stay with us." He said.

"We're good here."

"I'll give you a week to make up your mind." He said. He was obviously not going to take no for an answer.

"A week." I agreed. Then Angel's breathing shallowed, indicating that she was sleeping. I felt tired too, and I fell asleep on Fang's shoulder.

**A/N: Wack and straight forward. Sorry. Review? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max's POV  
><strong>

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Where the heck am I? I had a huge, earth shattering headache and now I'm kidnapped.

Someone next to me groaned and I turned around in my position. There was a guy with olive colored skin, black hair that fell over his eyes, and he was wearing all black.

I grimaced as I remembered the events of yesterday. I mentally facepalmed at my stupidity. I told a stranger three _personal _things. Ugh, I hate myself right now. Then I actually did facepalm when I realized that I wasn't kidnapped.

I looked at him again and finally noticed that Angel was cuddled up against him. I smiled at myself, at least Angel likes him.

I got up and went to the bathroom. My face was still red and puffy, and my headache was killing me. I would do anything for painkillers right now. I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I heard a yawn just outside the bathroom door when I was done and I looked over. Fang was there rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"What's up?" I half-smiled.

"I need to take a wazz." He said.

"A wazz?" I looked at him like he was stupid. Did all his brain cells disappear last night or what?

"I-" He was about to explain but I cut him off.

"Actually, I don't want to know." I said holding my hands out and rolling my eyes.

"Suit yourself." He smirked at me.

I left the bathroom so he could do his business, and went back to my room. Now that it wasn't dark, I could see that there was a duffel bag near the door. It was black so I figured that it was Fang's.

I rubbed my eyes, they were like really itchy. Fang came back in the room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So about my offer..." He said slowly.

I considered it for a second, but I don't like charity.

"I don't know." I said finally.

"I promise, my family is nowhere near abusive. My mom is a vet and she's already a foster parent. She's adopted about three kids. Including me. She only has one biological daughter, her name is Ella." He explained to me.

"Your a foster kid?" I asked stupidly. _No dip sherlock. That's what he just said._

"Yeah. It's a long story, let's save it for a rainy day."

I nodded. He raised an eyebrow at me, taunting me maybe.

"Only if Angel wants to. We'll meet them and if Angel wants to live there then I'm fine with it too." I said.

"Can we meet them today?" Angel's small perky voice asked. When did she wake up?

"Sure Ange. If it's okay with Fang and his family." I said turning to Fang again.

He pulled out his phone, and texted someone. Two minutes later a reply came in.

"Fine with them. Everyone is staying home today." He explained to us.

"Fine, Angel change your clothes and we'll go." I said to her. She grinned and rushed out of the room.

"Explain your family." I said bluntly.

"Hm," He pretended to think. "Well I am the oldest. Iggy is the same age as me but two months younger than me. He has strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. He's really pervy, but he really is a nice kid. Nudge is about thirteen. She's African-American, with black hair. But it's really soft and she squeals. _A lot_." He took a deep breath. "Gazzy is ten. He has strawberry-blonde hair like Angel's. And now that I think about it, Gazzy and Angel look alike. They could be related or something. But, anyway. Ella is Hispanic, and she's Nudge's age. She looks just like her mom. I don't really know how to describe her-"

"Okay Fang. _Breath_." I instructed playfully.

"That's nothing compared to Nudge. She can talk and talk and talk. She's a big motor-mouth. Sometimes you just have to be like _shut up! _or just cover her mouth because otherwise she won't be quiet."

"I see."

"You should probably change too. I'm pretty sure Angel's done already." Fang observed.

Oh geez. I must look like crud.

"Right," I chuckled nervously. I went to my bag on the armchair and pulled out a purple top, skinny jeans, and settled for wearing my converse. Which was still on my feet from last night. Oh well.

I went to the bathroom, changed, fixed my hair so that it was down nicely (First impressions are everything.) and then I noticed the cut on my cheek. You could barely see it, but I felt the need to cover it up.

I came out of the bathroom and went back to my room to get the makeup bag I had. Makeup as in, foundation, cover up, chapstick, and eyeliner. I got out the cover up and rubbed a little on my cut. It stung just a little but I didn't cry out in pain.

I went back to the bathroom to check myself out again, and then went downstairs. Fang and Angel were waiting for me at the bottom.

"Ready?" Fang asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

"I can't _wait _to meet everyone!" Angel squealed.

"How are we getting there?" I asked Fang when we walked outside.

"I took my car here." He said and then fumbled in his pockets for a while. Then he pulled out his key and smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he responded with, "Very mature."

"I try my best." I laughed.

We walked to his car a little down the street and we got in. Me in shotgun, of course.

We drove for awhile and then Fang pulled up to a house. It was an old Victorian house, it looked huge! What was he? Rich?

"Well?" Fang asked. I looked at him and noticed that he already had his car door open. Angel on the other hand was racing up the stone path leading to the front door.

I sighed. _Do this for Angel_, I thought over and over again.

**A/N: Review. People aren't exactly reviewing which makes me think that no one is reading this besides five people. So if I don't get at least five more reviews then I'm not updating. I have to do like nine other stories so I'm cool with not updating this one for awhile. **

**Sorry if I sound like a bitch. I'm just really self conscience. ****I always need someone's opinion. So when you guys don't tell me to update ****because you really like my story, I feel like my story is stupid. At least say if the chapter was good, or even to review, anything really. **

**And I'm _only_ self conscience about my stories, other than that, I don't care about what other people think of me. All the girls hate me at school, so I've learned to deal with people saying stupid stuff about the way I look or when I do something embarrassing.** **I just let it go. I don't care.**

**Anyway, review please. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max's POV**

I mentally braced myself. I mean, I assumed the worst. Maybe this wasn't even his house. Maybe it was the local drug dealer's house. Who knows?

Definitely not me.

I finally opened my car door and walked up to Fang.

"Nervous?" He asked me quietly.

"Kinda..." I muttered. I didn't want him to know about my assumptions. Maybe he was just trying to be sweet, and get me out of trouble.

_Yeah, and I have wings._

He reached for my hand, and surprisingly I let him. He nodded to me before walking to the front door. I had no choice but to follow.

Angel was already on the porch when we walked up. She was nervously shifting her feet as she waited.

Using his free hand, Fang reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He shifted to the right key and then unlocked the door. Angel opened it, and I squeezed Fang's hand.

He gave me a half smile that was a little reassuring. But you can never be too careful.

"Iggy!" Fang yelled as we all went inside.

Next thing you know, there are loud noises coming from upstairs and excited shouting. I could barely make out "Fang!" and "Omg! He's home!" over all the noise.

Wow, Fang must be really popular here. I gave him a skeptical look, but he just shrugged as if the squeals were nothing.

Finally, there was footsteps running down stairs. I heard someone fall and an "Ow!"

Im guessing he got pushed.

"Fang!" Two girls came running to where we were and squealed.

"Omg! Fang, where did you go last night? We were worried sick! Don't scare us like that ever again! You just stormed out with a wild look in your eyes. We were so scared. They didn't mean what they said. They would never do that to you. They love you regardless." One of the girls said. I'm guessing she's Nudge. She can definitely talk. The other girl must be Ella since he only mentioned two girls.

"Yo Fang! What's up?" A guy with strawberry blonde hair said casually as he walked over to Fang and I and fist bumped Fang. A little boy rubbing his arm came in last.

"Fang, I got a boo-boo." He said like he was trying not to cry.

"Aww, come here Gazzy." Fang said as he let go of my hand and leaned down to 'Gazzy' and gave him a hug.

"Who's the _chick_?" Blondie asked Fang.

"Hello! The 'Chick' is still in the room you know." I scowled at him.

"Chick with an attitude. I'd hit that too." Blondie winked at Fang.

I glared at him and grabbed Angel's hand. She looked up at me fearfully, and squeezed my hand. She knew what happens when someone pisses me off.

"Fang, take me back!" I hissed at him.

He sighed. " Iggy, lay off. It's not like that. I just met her when I went out yesterday." He said slightly amused.

"Is that why you were out _all _night yesterday?" He kept going on.

"Shut it before I shut it for you!" I growled at him.

"Kisses already?" Iggy grinned.

I took a step forward, about to punch him, when Angel pulled me back and shook her head at me as if to say, 'Its not worth it.'

Fang went in between us in case I tried to lunge again. "Where's Mom?" He asked Iggy.

"Out with Dad." Ella piped up. I completely forgot they were there.

"Yeah well, lets go back then. She's not home." I said eager to leave Mr. Perv.

"We can wait." Fang said casually.

I groaned. I dont want to wait. I want to get away before I drive Iggy over with a truck. Literally. I'll do it with no hesitation.

"Come on," He said grabbing my hand again. "Let's go up to my room."

The others giggled and Iggy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine." I said in a quiet voice that I never use.

He started pulling me toward the stairs and Angel let go of my other hand to talk to Nudge and Ella. Fang led me upstairs and opened a door that was on the left and three doors down from the stairs.

The room was black. Every inch of it. Emo much?

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I didn't know how to end this. Review, tell me what you think of pervert Iggy and baby Gazzy. I always pictured Gazzy to be a little cute boy. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Max's POV**

I sighed and flopped down on Fang's bed. I didn't want to be here. Iggy was so annoying. How do people put up with him. God, no wonder why he's a foster kid.

I shook my head, that was really mean. I mean, everyone here besides Ella went through something in their life. Even my little sister, Angel.

"Watcha thinking about?" Fang asked me while sitting down.

"Nothing.." I sighed.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. What if your mom doesn't like me or Angel? Or maybe Angel and not me and then she'll kick me out. Or she'll like me and not Angel and she'll kick her out. Or-" Fang cut me off with his laughing.

"I'm having a crisis and your _laughing_?" I screeched.

But he just kept laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. Asshole.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his dramatically. But he still kept laughing. I sighed and whacked him hard. That made him stop.

"Geez, you didn't need to hit me." Fang muttered.

"Well you were laughing like a drunk crack head." I smirked at him.

"How can you be high and drunk at the same time?" He replied.

"Smart ass." I muttered.

"This smart ass could be your new foster brother." He smirked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I scoffed.

"I'm hurt," He said. "You don't want me to be your foster brother. I'm gonna go in a corner and cry." He turned around and sniffed.

"Well that explains your emo-ness." I laughed. He turned back around and glared at me.

I continued to laugh though. At least I didn't feel so uncomfortable to talk to him. I mean, yesterday I spilled mad secrets that I shouldn't have. I was an idiot, but now for some reason I could talk to him. He wasn't a stranger to me, heck he didn't even look like one anymore. He looked like a friend that I might've had if I went to school more. Well maybe.

Then there was a knock and Iggy's voice came in through the door, "Fang, Max! Mom's here. She wants to meet you, Maxiekins." He cooed.

I stopped laughing and growled. Gosh, I hate him so much. He is so annoying.

"Come on." Fang said and grabbed my hand to pull me up. Suddenly, I was very nervous. What if they didn't like me? Oh my God, they aren't.

_Max, take a bunch of deep breaths, _I told myself. They'll like me.

**A/N: Sorry, it's short. Last minute thing. I know I haven't updated this in a **_**while **_**so yeah please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Max's POV**

"Aw, you're adorable." I heard a female voice say. Was she talking to Angel? I tensed.

"Oh god." I said, I grabbing Fang's arm. "They already met Angel, they're not gonna want me." I whispered to him, worriedly, tears brimming my eyes.

"Max, it's gonna be fine. Our foster parents aren't judgmental. They'll like you, don't worry." He reassured me, reaching for my hand. I squeezed it.

"Are you sure?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm positive." Fang half-smiled.

"Wait, where's Fang?" That same female voice asked.

"He went upstairs with Angel's sister." Iggy snitched. I scowled, asshole.

"Let's call him guys." The voice said. Her voice was really pretty, a hint of a Spanish accent was hidden in her voice, but it was definitely there.

Next thing I know there was like 7 people all calling out, "FANG!" I took a step back at how loud they were.

"Must they do that?" I asked, a little weirded out.

"Yes, they must." Fang sighed, jokingly. "You get used to it." He winked.

"Okay, right. Let's go then, I guess."

"COMING VAL!" Fang shouted. Then he nodded at me, and instantly, all of my worries went away.

I took a deep breath, and started walking down the stairs, Fang's hand still entwined with mine.

I tried not to look up when we reached the bottom of the stairs but when I heard a gasp and felt myself being pulled into a hug, I looked up to see a pretty Hispanic woman hugging me. My mother never hugged me, it seems like she didn't want to be a mother, it felt like I wasn't her kid. I mean, I don't look like her or my father either, which made me question if I was adopted or something.

I awkwardly patted her back and said, "Hi, it's uh.. very nice to meet you." I said, chuckling nervously.

She had tears in her eyes when she finally pulled away. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you too." She smiled. Then a man came in, holding some plates.

"Val, we need to serve the fo-" He stopped when he saw me, and then dropped the plates. I stared at him, and backed up, bumping lightly into Fang's chest.

It seemed like time stood still. No one moved or talked. Val, the woman, and the man continued to stare at me and the kids were just looking back and forth at us.

"Uhm, is everything okay mom?" Gazzy said, pulling on her sleeve.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Of course." She fussed with her hair, sounding as if she just came out of trance. Jeb cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen, I think, with Val.

"Max, why were they staring at you like that?" Angel asked, looking up at me with her blue eyes.

"Uhm, I don't know." I shrugged.

"She's not like that at all with new foster kids. Let's go into the kitchen." Fang suggested. I grabbed his arm to yank him back.

"No way! That was awkward enough!" I cried. "Let them come to us." I pleaded.

He sighed. "Okay, but how about we just talk to them after lunch? I think they ordered take out anyway." Fang said.

"Okay, so we'll take our plate, go to your room, eat there and then at.." I checked the time on the wall. "1:30 we'll go talk to them." I suggested.

"Yeah, that works." He nodded, then walked into the kitchen, me following behind him, worried about another awkward encounter.

**A/N: Okay, wow. I haven't updated this in the LONGEST time. ;o Welp, here ya go.**

**Review please. :)**

**7/1/13**


End file.
